herologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Archaia Astronautes
The Archaia Astronautes are a group of Theoi that visited Earth centuries ago and were worshipped by Greco-Roman culture. They possessed highly developed technology upon their arrival around 8000 HE, but have since left as part of the Ethereal Exodus, though the impact of their visit remains. Aion Genesis In the beginning, the mother matriarch Gaia was the first of the Archaia Astronautes (ancient astronauts) to arrive. With her came the sky sovereign Ouranos, the mountain-loving Ourea, and the sea sovereign Pontos. Ouranos ruled as the first king and Gaia bore him many children. Disgusted by some of his offspring, he banished what would come to be known as the Kyklopes and Hekatonkheires to the Tartarean Pit, much to the dismay of their mother. When he refused to free them, Ouranos was supplanted by his Titan sons at the request of Gaia. From Khaos also came forth the abysmal attendant Tartaros, the dark designer Erebos, and the ebony empress Nyx and from the union with Erebos the glowing guide Aither and bright beauty Hemera were born. See also Protogenoi Aion Khryseoi Bringing order to Galaxias, the Titanes created the Terrestrials of the Golden Age who lived without sorrow, toil, or grief. Rhea was taken as queen to king Kronos who bore splendid children. He learned from Gaia and Ouranos that he was destined to be overthrown by his son, so he devoured each when they came forth from the womb, with intent that no other should hold the kingly office. Unceasing grief seized Rhea, and when she was about to bear Zeus, she sought her parents, Gaia and Ouranos, to devise a plan that the birth of her dear child might be concealed, and that retribution might overtake the crafty counselor Kronos. They listened to their dear daughter, and revealed to her all that was destined to happen to Kronos and his stout-hearted son. They sent her to the rich land of Krete when she was ready to bear great Zeus, but to Kronos she gave a great stone wrapped in swaddling clothes. He took it greedily into his hands and thrust it down into his devouring stomach. Titanomachia As the years passed by, Kronos was beguiled the arts and might of his son Zeus upon his return home. With the aid of Metis, the stone was vomitted followed then by the children which had been swallowed. With his siblings restored Zeus set free from their bonds the Kyklopes, a promise Kronos refused to fulfill to Gaia in fear of their great power. In gratitude they agreed to aid the young upstarts, and together they declared war upon the Titanes. Equipped with Kyklopean forged weapons the Kronides commanded great power over the earth but battled ten toiling years against their ancestors with neither side achieving advantage. At the urging of Gaia Zeus freed the Hekatonkheires, and amid the shaking earth, swirling seas, tossed mountains, and hurled lightning the Kronides finally claimed the crown of conquest. See also Titanes Aion Argyreoi Zeus had obtained dominion over the world, and chose Metis for his wife. While pregnant with Athene, he seized Metis and devoured her in fear that she might bring forth a son stronger than his thunderbolt as so prophesied by Gaia. After this Zeus, by his second wife Themis, became the father of the Horae and Moirai. With Eurynome he sired the Kharites, Persephone with Demeter, the Musai with Mnemosyne, Apollon and Artemis with Leto, and finally Hebe, Ares, and Eileithyia with Hera. Athene, equal to her father in strength and in wise understanding, eventually escaped and requested the freedom of her mother. Hera, jealous of Zeus seemingly giving ‘birth’ on his own accord, claimed Hephaistos as her own. With the pantheon ever growing, the Theoi shaped Terra and the creatures within it. Prometheus & Pandora See also Olympioi Aion Chalkoi Gigantomachia Typhoeus Deukalion & Pyrrha Aion Sidiroi Ethereal Exodus Category:Portal